


Ben Solo's Slam Book

by HeartSandwich, shuns



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Force only knows...., Many Bothans Died to bring us this, Poetry, Search your feelings, What rhymes with orange?, Working out issues ... in verse, and metaphors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSandwich/pseuds/HeartSandwich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuns/pseuds/shuns
Summary: Ben Solo lies buried deep under the pain and anger of Kylo Ren.  Almost smothered by the darkness, he found a secret way to tend to the flickering flame of his Light...poetry!!! Many Bothans died to bring us these pages from Ben Solo's Slam Book.  Watch as he reaches out with his feelings, overuses Light and Dark metaphors and tries to find a rhyme for orange.





	1. Fighting at the Starkiller Base on a Snowy Evening

Fighting at the Starkiller Base on a Snowy Evening

Whose woods these are I think I know.  
His hair is red, he shouts a lot, though,  
He will not see me stopping here,  
To fight this boy, then girl, toe to toe.  
That girl over there must think it queer,  
To stop and not force drag her near.  
Between the woods, now gaping chasm,  
It is the darkest evening of the year.

I saw the lightsaber give a shake,  
Fly into her hand, it is a mistake!  
The only other sounds are the creak,  
Of the Planet Starkiller about to break.  
The woods are lovely dark and deep,  
Yet, to her I have so much I could teach.

And my scars are more than skin deep,  
And my scars are more than skin deep.


	2. A Sith Sonnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has been thinking about sithy finger touching with Rey...alot.

A Sith Sonnet

Shall I compare thee to a desert night?

Thou art more quiet, deadly and cool.

Winds shape dunes bathed in moonlight,

Harsh, it breaks not the flower of Jakku.

She though distant from the eye of heaven, shines,

She is a beacon of Passion never dimmed;

A tower of Strength where the Light reclines,

Her Power courses, surging forth, untrimmed;

Her head, unbowed, never hung low in defeat,

She is the Breaker of Chains for worlds still bound.

In her eyes, her body, Victory's champion meet.

As dawn comes to the desert, Light rebounds,

The Dark retreats but will begin anew.  See,

She is the One, freeing herself, the Force and me.


	3. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo is a butt man

Left Behind

Sith seldom make passes,

At girls without asses.


End file.
